User blog:Doubter32415/Levelling UP Your Monsters
Introductions Is it just me?I don't think so because I know there are people who already knew this trick. But to make sure everyone knows about this, I am making this page on how to level UP monsters wthout using any food. And a trick how to have an infinite-like stamina. So, let's get started then. Food = used to level up monsters, duh!? also used to upgrade habitats, some particular upgrade levels like upgrading level 2 nature habitat to level 3... Stamina = this is used to play and fight monsters in the adventure map and this is the key and actually the main subject on this blog...When you run out of the default stamina, you need to wait until it cools down again or ask your friends to give you some. The latter needs patience, active friends, and refreshing of the game. First of all, I recommend having lots of friends(active/inactive as long as friends in the game) to maximize this trick. But limit your friends to only 700 so that you may not experience the 50% delay bug they are saying...don't be greedy, that's all! I also assume that you know the element rules, right? because you will use this to easily defeat monsters in the adventure map. It's like Water beats Fire beats Nature beats Magic beats Light beats Dark beats Earth beats Lightning beats Water!!! now I just said it... For me as an example, I used my level 17 firanda and level 15 pyrook and level 17 pandaken to obliterate the level 24 stage in the map..then, I get 300+ exp for every victory = savng 900+ foods you're supposed to feed on them..If your monsters are just level 8 - 10, then try lower level stages such as So you have 4 stamina so = 4 x 900+ = 3600+ foods saved.. The problem is when you run out of stamina, you need to wait for particular amount of time. But with this trick, no need to wait.. 'The Trick' Everyday, the game gives you the power to assist your friends. It benefits your friends but actually, you benefit yourself. Why? because your gonna use it reset your stamina to 4 later! First, visit every friend you have and use all the God-Given assists(5 assists) to their habitats or farms. try 5 friends for dry run so you may see it for yourself that it's really working. Then go back to your home using the Return Home Button...you will see that your stamina is already reset to 4, right? So don't just stare! use it to battle monsters on the map to level up your monster without using foods! And if you run out again, you know what to do, right? it's to repeat paragraph #2 up to your heart's content.. Miscellaneous If you already know this trick, then please edit this page cause I am an open minded person...and I really wanna know that it isn't just me who knows this...Monster Legends is really an addicting game so I made this page or post... Category:Blog posts